


Alibi

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Gun Violence, Hitman!Oikawa, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Oikawa struggles with the dilemma of carrying out his client's wishes and killing the woman he loves or keeping her alive and risking becoming a target for another hitman.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Alibi

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 20, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163211655136/hitman-oikawa-falling-in-love-with-the-enemy). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hitman Oikawa falling in love with the enemy

“How unexpected, Oikawa. I thought you’d try to kill me with a little more,” you consider your next word with a camp roll of your eye, “flair.”

He expects nothing less from you: to be sarcastic and poised when a loaded gun is put to your head. But that’s always how it’s been with you, and that’s always what’s made you so alluring to him. It pains him to be in this position.

Still, he puts on a pleasant grin despite the dark atmosphere.

“I was instructed to make this kill as clean as possible,” he says. “I don’t need to make a big production every time. Now do I, (F/N)?.”

Your mouth closely tightly, lips in a straight line. The light in your eyes seems to dim with a sudden realization. For a moment, he hesitates at your somber appearance. Oikawa has never seen you so distraught.

“Will it really be clean, though? This was messy from the start, Tooru.”

His jaw quakes slightly. He can’t figure out if he’s scared because he’s about to murder his greatest match or because you could easily be playing him for a fool. Now, you had to go ahead and use his given name like that. If he kills you right now, he’ll never hear you say it again, left only to repeat the sound bite in his head. If he lets you live without an attempt, he’s left with a target on his back for the next hitman.

It’s a cruel fate, but someone has to die tonight.

Oikawa narrows his gaze and takes a step back. And another. His arm remains outstretched with the gun aimed directly between your eyes.

“You’re not wrong about that.”

You close your eyes and brace yourself for what’s to come. At least they can say you died at the hands of hitman you admired, your lover too, as opposed to a death you’d find unworthy of yourself.

He pulls the trigger. The shot fires. There’s a scream and you feel…nothing.

He didn’t shoot you.

You open your eyes and let out a heavy, but shaky breath. You turn to look behind you to find one of your men face down on the ground. Blood is already pooling from his head. He hadn’t been with you before, meaning he’d found the two of you last second and in that moment Oikawa decided that you weren’t going to be the one to bite the bullet.

Oikawa lowers his gun and steps closer to you again. His free hand takes your jaw, thumb running along your lower lip. There’s a faint smirk on his lips, enough to show some tooth, though. It’s quite a contrast from the subdued distress your displaying right now. Regardless, he kisses you once, but passionately before taking his leave.

“Tooru,” you call without turning to face him. You hear his footsteps stop. “ If you want to stick around longer without being hounded on by your client, I’d work on that alibi.”

You toss your glance over your shoulder to find his back still facing you. There’s a slight tilt to his head as he takes in your advice. Oikawa waves a hand at you.

“Of course,” he replies. There’s almost a musical quality to the way he says it.

He’s been around the block enough times to know that this small exchange was only to say “I love you. Stay safe” in your own twisted way.


End file.
